Online Chat
by RedRoseGrace
Summary: Videl and Saiyaman agree to keep in touch, as a way to strengthen their relationship as a crime fighting duo. Now Gohan has to juggle both identites not only in real life, but over the internet as well. Can he handle being both Saiyaman and Gohan WITHOUT lying or revealing his secret?
1. Chapter 1

Ok everyone! This is another quick idea I had. I know my writing sucks (I keep going between past and present tense, but I think I fixed it in this fic), but it's just an idea I wanted to get out there. Please feel free to rewrite and continue this yourself if you want to (though let me know if you do as I'd love to read it!). I really wish I had the time and the brain power to continue this fic, but I think it might have to be a one-shot. I suffer from brain fog, which makes planning ahead and focusing on anything for any length of time extremely difficult, and I somehow have to juggle that alongside fibromyalgia, migraines, other health conditions, and art school!  
So yeah. You have permission to rewrite and continue this yourself, though I'd like to be notified and credited if you do. :) I hope you enjoy the idea, and have a wonderful day!

{-}

One day, after their usual after-school activity of fighting crime, Videl managed to catch Saiyaman's cape before he could fly away. He laughed nervously, with his hand behind his head, and turned around to look at her. "Y-yes, Miss Videl?" He noted the determined look on her face.

"Saiyaman, we need to talk. Alone."

He was unsure at first. Could this be a trap? But what if it wasn't? 'I can't see what the harm there would be in entertaining her request, I guess.' With his speed, he could easily stop her if she could unmask him... It was just a shame he turned into such a ball of nerves any time she got too close, but he could escape on time, right?

She pointed to a nearby rooftop, and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, as he had done a few times previously when flying her somewhere, and flew them both up.

She backed away from him, and frowned, blushing slightly. It looked like something big was on her mind.

"Uh, M-Miss Videl? What is it?"

She shook her head, took a deep breath, and mumbled her words. "I... I'd like for us to... keep in contact."

He blinked, as he took in the information. "U-Um... What?"

"I SAID I'd like for us to keep in contact!" He noticed that she was definitely fidgeting, and on edge. Her voice always got harsher when she was nervous. That's one of the things he found so adorable about her.

He blinked. "W-What do you mean, Miss Videl? We see each other several times a week already, right?"

She looked a little put out. "I mean that we should, like, meet up and actually chat sometimes, you know? I think that we could, uh, work better as a team if we strengthened our, um, relationship..." She blushed. "A-as a crime fighting duo," she added, quickly. "You know?"

Saiyaman stood there, taking a few moments to think about it.

"Also, I do, uh... I do happen to uh, I mean, I think..." She took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and looked at the floor. "I think like you," she finished in a whisper.

"W-what?!"

"I- I said I liked talking to you!" She was bright red, and standing very stiffy.

'Hahahaha! ...Ha... Here I thought she said she liked me! Phew! Like that'd ever happen! ...I, wait, she likes talking to me?' He blushed. "I like talking to you too, Miss Videl! ...Ah, but..." He frowned, as a doubt entered his head. "Is this another attempt to find out my identity?"

Videl shook her head, obviously embarrassed that her past treatment of him had made him so suspicious. "N-No! Please, Saiyaman, I swear it isn't. Really, I promise. Um, we could, maybe, start chatting online instead? You could feel a lot more comfortable, and I can't physically try to unmask you that way!"

Saiyaman raised his eyebrow, thinking about it. "And you won't try to trace my I.P. address?" he asked, the first thing on his mind.

Videl tensed up, not sure whether to feel bad or offended - the thought HAD crossed her mind, to be honest. "I- It doesn't matter," she muttered, blushing. "I'm sorry to have suggested it. I-"

"No, wait! I'm sorry, I'm just- You know I care about my privacy, but that was no excuse to be rude. I'm sorry to be so suspicious."

"...It's my own fault, I suppose. I DO keep trying to unmask you." She sighed.

Saiyaman laughed a little. "Yeah, well, I can't blame you, really. I know how much you hate not knowing things."

Videl scowled a little, but smiled. "So... Is that a yes? Maybe?"

He nodded, smiling a small bit. He was still a little unsure, but he felt like she was being honest here. He trusted her.

Videl grinned. "Thank you! And I promise, I won't try to trace your IP or hack into your webcam or anything like that," she said, jokingly, but still meaning what she said.

Saiyaman chuckled, and smiled at her. "I appreciate that, Miss Videl. But, um, how do I get in contact with you? There's certain sites for these things, right? Or applications? I've never really done the whole online chatting thing..."

She blinked, "REALLY? Where have you been, the middle of no where?"

He blushed, deeply. "Um, it's never really been necessary before."

Videl wanted to ask more questions, but knew she better not push him in case he got skittish and flew off too early. He tended to do that. "Ok then. Well, you can find me on a website called Messaging Fun. My username is JusticeFan13. I've, uh, had that account for a while."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since you were 13, I guess?"

She lightly hit his arm, with a smile. "Yes, actually! I'm on it quite regularily to chat with my friends, so I'll see your request. Whenever you send it." She smiled. "Thank you, Saiyaman."

"No problem, Miss Videl! I look forward to chatting with you! Speak to you soon!" He saluted, and shot off into the air. He was happy that he seemed to come across confidently, but he was actually pretty nervous about the whole thing. 'Man, I'm going to have to watch what I say to her! And what will mother think if she catches me using my laptop to CHAT? She only let me have it because Bulma gave it to me as a gift, insisting it'd be useful for research...' He frowned, and then shrugged lightly. 'I'll work it out somehow. This seems to be important to Videl for some reason.' He smiled softly, remembering how nervous she'd looked. 'It's not like her to be so nervous about something... Normally she's so upfront and confident! It was... adorable. Yeah, adorable.'

He continued his flight home, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he was going to have tonight.

{-}

There! They can arrange a way to contact each other if there's trouble, and eventually move on to talking about things like homework, and relationships, and finally be there for each other emotionally, allowing the love and friendship to grow :D

I was inspired with the whole "Online chatting" thing, thanks to one of my favourite Gohan/Videl fanfics ever called Plus One, by Team Dragon Star. It has sadly been abandoned, and so will never be completed, but it's still so fantastic to read. I recommend it! Though, it is rated M and has a lemon near the final chapters, so don't read it if that's an issue for you!

I also have an idea for (or would love to read) a Gohan/Videl story based on the Groundhog Day movie. For one of them to be living the same day over an over, and slowly learning about each other and falling in love. No idea yet which person will be subjected to the torture, but I'll keep thinking about it and MAYBE write it one day. Leaning towards it being Videl, though. Feel free to write it yourself if you like the idea!

Once again, I'm sorry about the terrible writing (I tried my best, but my head is just so fuzzy lately), but I hope you at least like the idea! Have a wonderful day!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: SO, I thought I'd attempt to continue this. Wish me luck! Chapters will most likely be short, and I can't promise that my health or college work will allow me to write this for very long, but I will try.

{-}

Gohan sat by his laptop, leaning back on his chair, with a nervous smile and a small look of slight disbelief upon his face.

 _'I can't believe mum gave me permission,' he thought, as he drummed his fingers lightly on his knee. 'Well, I didn't EXACTLY tell her all the details, but...'_ He recalled how he'd brought the subject up at dinner, and how embarrassingly quickly he'd rambled on about it.

 _"Mother? There's this thing, right. On the internet. Where people can chat together, you know? A, uh, friend wanted me to join them on it, and I thought it would be good to, um, talk about homework and arrange meetings and keep each other up to date and-" he'd rambled, obviously nervous._

 _"That sounds like a great idea, Gohan," ChiChi had interrupted, smiling at him._

 _His look of shock held on his face, as his mouth hung wide open._

 _"Don't sit with your mouth open, Gohan, and finish your dinner," she'd reprimanded, frowning at him. "Just keep up with your homework, you hear?"_

That had been a couple of hours ago, and he still wasn't over the shock he'd felt at the time. _'It was probably the fact that I mentioned homework, to be honest. I thought that would sway her, but I didn't expect her to agree so easily!'_ Especially when he'd purposefully flown home slowly that day to avoid the conversation for as long as possible. Gohan felt a little put out that he had been so nervous, only for it to have gone so easily. He'd dreaded dinner (FOOD!) for no reason!

But now he had permission from his mother to talk to his friends online. So why wasn't he doing just that, right now?

Gohan shook his head, and leaned forward, to look up the website.

"She said 'Messaging Fun, right?" he muttered, as he typed that into the search bar.

"Let's see... Ah, here me go. Ok, let's sign up, and... username? Aw man, I didn't even try to think of one!" He drummed his fingers on his knee again. "I need to be recognisable as Saiyaman, so... 'Saiyaman' then?" He typed that in, and frowned at the message that appeared on the screen.

"What do you mean, that name isn't available?!" He didn't recall ever signing up to this site before... Who had taken his name?! Even 'GreatSaiyaman' and 'TheGreatSaiyaman' had been taken.

Well, this meant he had to come up with a new one. But still recognisable to Videl.

"Hm... I wonder..." He paused, and then grinned, as a new idea came to him. "Ah, this might work!"

{-}

Videl was in her room, sitting by her own laptop, impatiently waiting for a message from Saiyaman.

She'd spent all day trying to decide what to say to him. What do you say to a man you hardly know and might have a crush on? Hi? Hello? _Howdy_?! That all seemed so plain and boring. She should say something funny, but would that come across as too weird? She didn't want to give him a bad first online-impression.

She'd spent several hours since coming home by her computer, with full intention of doing homework, or watching more video's, but he just wouldn't leave her mind! And, apparently, he just wouldn't come online either. How many hours had she spent just waiting already?

"Ugh, I can't just sit here and wait for him all night! I should do something, instead of just... sitting here. Waiting. I mean, for all I know, he's changed his mind and doesn't want to chat with me!" Videl bit her fingernails, frowning. She didn't want that to be true, as he'd always been so dependable, but... She didn't know him that well. "He could be an impulsive liar, for all I know!" She crossed her arms for a moment, huffing, and then decided she should get back to doing homework.

Just as she was about to change tabs, however, she got a friend request from the very man she'd been thinking of all day. Thinking of for weeks, really.

All worries about what to say had flown away as soon as she saw the name he'd picked for himself. She laughed, accepted the new request, and began typing.

 **JusticeFan13: SUPER Saiyaman, huh? Look who's full of himself!**

Videl hoped that would be good enough, as she grinned at the screen.

 **SuperSaiyaman: I would have gone for just 'Saiyaman' as my screen name, but that seems to have already been taken. Other forms of it had been, as well.**

 **JusticeFan13: Yes, you'd be surprised at how many people have used VidelSatan in some form as their username's!**

 **SuperSaiyaman: I am surprised that people so easily try to steal another person's identity.**

Videl nodded to herself, as she grabbed her bottle of juice and sipped on it, before typing again.

 **JusticeFan13: You get used to it, I guess. People as well known as us get many imposters on the internet. I've seen a great many 'Saiyamans' since you've arrived on the scene, so welcome to the club.**

 **SuperSaiyaman: Thank you, Miss Videl. I'll take my membership seriously.  
**  
Videl grinned. This was fun! But... What did they talk about now? She'd spent quite some time earlier, wondering what was appropriate to talk about. Their relationship wasn't a 'usual' one, so any common rules for conversations may not apply here.

Also, any usual questions, or methods of getting to know each other, might be too personal for him. He obviously cared for his privacy, but she did want to know as much about him as she could get away with. Just what would be a good way to continue this conversation?

{-}

Gohan let out a deep breath, as he sat back against his chair. He had been so nervous about messaging her, but it all seemed to be going alright so far. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 **JusticeFan13: So... Is there anything you can tell me about yourself?**

Or maybe it would be.

"Um..." What could he say? He couldn't just avoid ALL her questions, now that he'd accepted her request to start chatting. What else could they chat about?

But he couldn't just tell her the same things that _Gohan_ has told her. Or will tell her. She'd connect them both in an instant! She was far too smart for his own good.

Gohan didn't want to have to lie to her in one of his identities. After all, that would be, well, LYING. And it would get SO confusing, trying to juggle so many things... Perhaps he could try to say things differently, so things sound different, but weren't? He had gotten used to twisting his words on occasion, especially with his mother, so he could do it here... Right?

 **JusticeFan13: …? Hello? Saiyaman?**

Now he just had to recall everything he'd said as Gohan, and twist it.

It wasn't going to be very easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm sorry this took so long. I've been so busy since college started again, and my health really hasn't been doing the best... But I'll update whenever I can. Thank you for all of the lovely comments and support! I hope you're all doing well, and having days as wonderful as you are!

{-}

Videl frowned at the screen, as she had been waiting for Saiyaman's reply for a while now.

"I wonder if I said something wrong?" she wondered out loud, unsure on if she should apologise for asking. "It's not like I asked him for EVERY detail about himself. But still, maybe he's upset?" She poised over her keyboard, unsure of what to say.

She was about to just go ahead and apologise, when he replied.

 **SuperSaiyaman: Hello! Sorry, Miss Videl. I was thinking.**

That didn't sound good, but it didn't necessarily sound bad either.

 **JusticeFan13: I'm sorry if my question upset you, Saiyaman. We can talk about something else. I shouldn't have asked.**

 **SuperSaiyaman: No, no! It's fine. I was just trying to think of what I can tell you.**

Videl let out a deep breath as she read that, feeling relieved. _'I'm so glad I didn't upset him!'_

{-}

 **JusticeFan13: Well, how about the basics? Like, what age are you? What family do you have? What are your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes?**

Gohan had expected these kinds of questions, and tried answering them the best he could.

 **SuperSaiyaman: Well, Miss Videl! I am 17 years old, I have a mother, a father, and a brother.**

He had, as _Gohan,_ already mentioned that his father had passed away. If he could twist it and not outright say that as Saiyaman, then that would work, right?

And he was hiding his skills as a Martial Artist at school, so he could easily say that now.

 **SuperSaiyaman: Some of my hobbies include Martial Arts, running, swimming and reading.**

Running, swimming and reading were such generic hobbies that he didn't feel he had to worry about mentioning that. So far so good!

 **JusticeFan13: Well, I'm sure you've already guessed that I also enjoy Martial Arts :P Running and swimming are also favourites of mine.**

 **JusticeFan13: I do wish I had more time to read, though. I haven't read anything outside of classwork for such a long time now. I'm just too busy training, you know?**

SuperSaiyaman: I cannot imagine taking too much time away from a good book.

 **JusticeFan13: Do you not spend all your time training, then**

 **JusticeFan13: ?**

Gohan shook his head, though he wondered if studying all the time counted as 'training' in some form. "Training my mind, I guess," he chuckled. _'But I can't mention that I spend all my time studying... That's the other me's thing.'_ He sighed, murmuring, "What am I, someone with multiple personalities?!"

 **SuperSaiyaman: I do not train in martial arts very often, any more, if I am to be honest. I am not as strong as I used to be.**

{-}

Videl sat there, with her mouth open. _'How can he be so strong and not have been training all day, for every day of his whole life?!'_ And how could be have been even stronger in the past?!

 **SuperSaiyaman: I do train my brother, though, so I have kept up with the basics.**

 **JusticeFan13: Wow... I can't believe that you used to be stronger than you are now. You must have trained lots when you were a kid.**

 **SuperSaiyaman: Heh, I just happen to have some family and friends who I might say are a little obsessed with martial arts. I did not have much choice when I was younger as to what I wanted to do.  
** Videl frowned at that. She loved martial arts, but to force someone into doing something they don't want to wasn't very nice.

 **JusticeFan13: What DID you want to do in the future?**

There was a small time before his next reply.

 **SuperSaiyaman: I'll be honest, Miss Videl, I don't believe I really thought about the future much. I just wanted to have fun and explore the world around me.**

 **SuperSaiyaman: My future was pretty much already decided by my mother, and it never occurred to me that I could do anything different.**

Videl sighed, and nodded to herself. That was a familiar story.

 **JusticeFan13: My parents never agreed on what they wanted for me. Dad wanted me to be a martial artist, and my mother... Well, she didn't agree.**

 **JusticeFan13: But she eventually left us, and all I had left was my dad.**

She paused, unsure of how much she should open up to him. They hadn't known each other very long, but she did really like the guy. Plus, if Videl wanted him to be more open with her, then surely she should be open with him too?

 **JusticeFan13: I think my initial desire to do martial arts was just to get my dad's attention, you know? He was always so sad and busy after mother left, and I wanted to make him happy. And the next thing I knew, I fell in love with it. I can't imagine my life without it, now :P  
**  
Videl let out a sigh, and hoped strongly that Saiyaman wasn't put off by what she had said, and that she hadn't opened up too early.


End file.
